1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for transporting and delivering slide fasteners or the like to a packing case.
2. Prior Art
In the manufacture of slide fasteners it is disadvantageous to successively produce, as it is normally done, a plurality of slide fasteners of predetermined length and to size and collect them in a container prior to their being fed individually or manually to a packing case for being further handled. It has been attempted to use machines for gripping the slide fasteners in the container, removing them successively and aligning them, but a good result has not been achieved as yet. It has proved in practice that for this state of the art superfluous, skilled workers are necessary.